Fed Up Thinking About You
by Madame Zephyrus
Summary: Currently on HIATUS. He's tired of thinking about her. She's tired of thinking about him. But what happens when they get caught up in their seperate web of lies? GeorgeHermione. AU.
1. Chapter I

**Fed Up Thinking About You**

_A/N: I know I had another story up by this name but I was 'fed up' with it. It was lame (like that joke I just made) and I hated the pairing. So I have revamped it and changed the pairing to something I actually like. Btw, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend 'Katya Black et Rachel Lupin' which includes our joint story 'The Blonde, The Wanna-Be, The Crazy Black Girl, and the spectators'. Check it out and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: If I was the great J.K. Rowling-the books would be a whole lot dirtier. ;-)_

**-Chapter One**

_'Try to look me in the eye  
and see into my soul  
because until you look up  
from that hard cold floor,  
you will never know  
how much I love you so.'_

It started out just like every other summer morning.

"Fredrik George Weasley and George Fredrik Weasley get down here this instant or so help me!" screamed an irate Molly Weasley.

Fred mumbled something incoherent as George proceeded to fall off of his bed in a mass of blankets and flailing limbs.

"Coming mum," George said as he finally got himself untangled from his sheets. 'Hm, now why are we up so bloody early this morning?' George thought to himself. He stood up and stretched and in doing so, smacking Fred soundly upside his snoring head.

"Oy, five more minutes!" Fred yelled thoroughly agitated.

"Can't, I think we're going somewhere. I just can't seem to remember." George said scratching his exposed stomach and walking toward his dresser.

"Oh yeah, aren't we meeting Hermione in Diagon Alley for school things? I can't believe mum is making us take our final year again, like we need it." Fred muttered walking towards the bathroom.

George stopped mid-step. 'That's what today was.' He mentally smacked himself. 'How could you forget you dolt. You've only been thinking about it since Ickle Ronniekins told you about it.'

Finally able to function again he picked out a red t-shirt and jeans. 'Hm, didn't Hermione say something about red bring out my eyes? Ah, I hope it doesn't look like I'm trying to hard. Is it so hard to pick out a simple outfit?'

Zipping up his fly, he and Fred made it downstairs before Mrs. Weasley couldn't finish screaming, "If you two don't get down here I'm going to-"

"What mum, hang us by our toes?" Fred mused, piling eggs and sausage on his plate.

"Chain us in the basement with the spiders?" George countered smiling as he reached for the butter.

"Never you mind. Hurry up now, we're supposed to meet Hermione at eleven and we don't want the poor dear waiting."

"Oh no, we couldn't have that, she might actually get some shopping done! Oh the horror," Fred said as George pretended to faint.

"Why armh youf comingh anywauh?" Ron said through a mouthful of eggs. (Why are you coming anyway?-if you couldn't already tell.)

"Ronald. Manners, you're not three." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Ickle Ronniekins," Fred said shaking his head in mock disappointment, "Can you not remember that dear old mum is making us finish our last year with you squirts?"

"With us, as in Harry, Hermione, Ginny and me?" Ron said finally swallowing.

"No with Percy, Bill, and Charlie." George said. "Yes you lot. What other school have we been going to that would confuse you?"

Ron glared at his brothers and shoved another sausage in his mouth.

"Morning," Ginny said brightly as she entered the kitchen. "When are we leaving again mum?"

"Ginny, for the last time, perk it down, please." Fred said as if it pained him.

Ginny was about to pull out her wand when Mrs. Weasley answered. "There's no need for that, we'll be leaving as soon as you lot finish breakfast. So hurry up then."

"I can't wait to see Hermione," Ginny said while buttering her toast. "I feel like I haven't seen her in ages."

"You wrote her a letter last night." Ron pointed out, a rare moment as he had no food in his mouth.

"Yes I wrote her, but I haven't seen her, two completely different things. Besides I want to see how she looks, if she's changed, talk to her face to face." Ginny said pointedly.

"What do you mean changed? Who could change after two months?" George said in a would-be casual voice.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and Ron seemed oblivious to the world.

"Well, look at Ron." Ginny said. "He's grown at least another inch and his hair is a bit longer, so I was just wondering what Hermione will look like. For all we know she could have dyed her hair black and started wearing tube tops and mini skirts."

George made the mistake of picturing Hermione in fish nets, a mini skirt and a tube top. A smile played at the corners of his mouth, but he noticed Ginny looking at him funny and immediately shook his head to get the provocative picture out of his mind.

"You lot ready yet?" Mrs. Weasley said from the stove. She was met with a chorus of, "Yes mum's," and they were on their way.

George grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire place. 'Wonder if she has changed.'

"Diagon Alley."

_Hermione's Room (a week or two later)_

Hermione crouched behind a pair of bushes.

'Now what is she doing out here with him? I though her and Oliver Wood had something?' Hermione thought to her self as she watched Katie Bell meet someone outside the grounds of Hogwarts.

'That better not be who I think it is… Shit! It is. Damn it George, I thought you have given up on her. Ugh, you lied to me, you arse wipe.' Hermione though bitterly as she watched George and Katie walk around the lake holding hands.

'Please don't kiss her George, please.' Hermione muttered quietly to herself. It was too late.

Hermione's mouth dropped. Livid thoughts ran through her mind. She had no more control over herself, she could not help herself, and she had to say something.

"George stop, I love you!"

"Hermione, what did you say? Are you awake yet dear?" her mother called from down the stairs.

It was all a dream.

"Say wha-?" Hermione asked groggily.

"You were screaming about something dear. So are you up yet?" her mother asked as she was walking up the stairs.

Sigh. "Yes mum, I'm up, you hear me talking to you don't you?" Hermione asked as she walked toward her closet.

"Well okay, it's almost ten thirty, when are you going to meet the Weasley's in Diagon Alley?" her mother asked through the closed door.

"Oh, right, I nearly forgot. I think around eleven-ish." Hermione replied as she looked for a skirt and a cute top, momentarily wondering which colour George liked better, blue or green.

"Okay then hurry up and get dressed, we should be leaving soon."

"Okay mum, be down in thirty."

Hermione finally chose a long flowing white skirt, a baby blue lace Cami, and a pair of tan goliath sandals. She vaguely remembered George mentioning that blue was his favourite colour last summer. Or was it Fred?

"Ugh, my hair looks horrible! Hmm, a sloppy ponytail always seems to work well." Hermione thought aloud.

She put on a touch of mascara and blush and met her parents downstairs.

"Okay, let's go." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

'I wonder what George will say…'

* * *

**tbc**


	2. Chapter II

**Fed Up Thinking About You**

_A/N: A shiny new chapter just like I promised. Mm, and I actually like this one a lot more than the first, and not just cos the awesome feedback and responce I got from it-I like where I'm going to go with this story so toodles and enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, disclaimer: My plans of Potterverse domination are nearing completion! Soon, I will own Harry Potter! –Laughs manically- -Coughs- So maybe I lied... But only a little bit! Or a lot-whatever!_

**-Chapter Two**

_'my heart was torn in two  
between you leaveing and you staying  
either way I knew I'd never be the same.'_

That same day around noon time, a young girl was standing on the corner of a street in Surrey with a large trunk and an orange cat under her arm.

Hermione looked up and down the street to make sure there was no one outside to spot her using magic. There was no one so Hermione stuck her right hand out and waited.

Out of no where there was a loud pop and a large purple, triple decker bus halted on the sidewalk where Hermione had been moments ago, when she had jumped back a step.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be you conductor this evening. How may I help you?" Stan repeated his rehearsed lines in a bored fashion.

"I'm looking to go to the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione told him.

"Right then that'll be eleven sickles." Stan said picking up Hermione's trunk. She would be spending the rest of the summer with the Weasley's.

Chairs littered the bottom decker of the bus and when Stan got Hermione's trunk situated she handed him the sickles.

"Oy, what 'choo got in 'ere? Feels like a ton-o-bricks that does." Stan said taking the money. "Right then, the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione nodded. "Did ya hear that Ern: the Leaky Cauldron." Stan said to the aged bus driver.

Ern nodded his head vigorously and began to turn knobs and push buttons and finally put his foot on the accelerator and with another pop they were off.

Surrey was soon way behind Hermione, as she was looking out the window at the houses, cars, and people as the bus whizzed by.

Hermione nearly toppled out of her chair when she heard another pop and the bus gave a huge lurch forward then back again.

"Ah. The Leaky Cauldron," Stan said importantly. "This is as far as we can go 'choo 'ear."

"I kinda figured that." Hermione said impatiently, she was waiting to see someone very important.

"'Ave a good time,"

Hermione quickly got off the bus before Stan could say anything else and headed inside the pub. Once inside Hermione made her way quickly toward the back of the pub, giving Tom a short wave as she pasted the bar and the people sitting there. He would take care of sending her trunk off to the Weasley's ahead of her.

As Hermione approached the seemingly brick wall and quickly pulled her wand out of her pocket. She tapped the bricks and watched them melt away and show her to a whole new world.

Hermione quickly zigzagged in and out of people as she headed toward Flourish and Blotts, where she would be meeting her two best mates and the rest of the Weasley's, a tall red headed twin in mind.

She noticed a group of people with flaming red hair and made her way over there as fast as she could. But before she could reach them, someone cut her off.

A tall slightly muscular boy with curly black hair was standing in front of Hermione looking quite handsome. Hermione hated to admit it but he was gorgeous.

"Hi Hermione." said the boy quietly. He had never been much of a talker

"Er, hi, I suppose you're talking to me now?" Hermione asked, not meaning to sound as bitter as she felt.

"Um, well yes." the boy said looking to the ground. "I just thought that it was stupid that we weren't talking when we had so much in common." 'He always was a shy one.' Hermione though to herself after seeing his eyes cast toward the ground.

"Right, well I guess when you put it that way." Hermione said uncertainly all the while chewing on her bottom lip.

All of the sudden there was movement from the red haired group of people. It was George he had looked up for a split second, looking for Hermione, when he noticed her. But that wasn't all he noticed. He looked up again very quickly to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"What is that bastard doing over there with Hermione?" George mumbled angrily to himself.

"Say what George? I didn't hear you." Fred asked looking at his twin.

"I, er, uh, nothing, um I think I'm going to go look for Hermione. I think I saw her over there." George said quickly.

"Oh, well then I'll come with you." Ron said craning his neck trying to find Hermione.

"No, no, that's okay I don't think it was her but I'll just go check." George said as he dashed off.

'Please Hermione, I beg of you, don't do anything stupid.' George thought to himself as he headed in Hermione direction. 'Please, please, please.'

"Hermione would you uh, like to have an ice cream with me?" the handsome boy asked Hermione suddenly.

She thought for a minute. 'Maybe he needs me for something important.' Hermione thought. 'But what is he asks me out again? I don't really want to go with him anymore, I know who I like. Oh yeah, I almost for got, I don't even know if he likes me yet. For all I know he could be going out with, well anyone!' As soon as Hermione thought that she grimaced.

"Well, if you didn't want to, all you had to say was no." the dark haired boy said quietly as he turned to walk away.

"No, no, I'm sorry I just uh, I just thought I saw something." Hermione said vaguely. "Sure I'll join you for an ice cream."

The boy gave her a curious look but then smiled and took Hermione's hand and led her to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Just as the two left, George came running up when a heard of people came out of the Quidditch store and made him lose track of Hermione.

"Damn it!" George swore angrily. "I wonder where they're headed. Well I supposed she won't be gone for that long." George walked back to Ron with a slight frown on his face.

"Wasn't her?" Ron asked curiously.

"Er, I guess not." George said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey bro we better check on the shop, remember we were going to interview that new bird for the store." Fred said turning to face his twin.

"Mm, right," George said distractedly and began walking with his brother toward Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

George took one last look at where Hermione had been standing just a few moments before, when he turned and followed Fred down the street…

* * *

**tbc**


	3. Chapter III

**Fed Up Thinking About You**

_a/n: so i got a few reviews that i wanted and finally made a decision about george-it's not my greatest idea-nor probably the most original (sorry for that) but i wanted to get this chapter out. don't worry-nothing stays the same in my story for very long... -winks- __AH! but my reviews-i have faith in you, you improved my mood greatly!_

_disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter...I wouldhave writtenthe ending of OOTP to my own liking, which would include Sirius not dying, and me being with Remus (not Tonks >. ). –Smiles-_

**-Chapter 3**

_'me - jealous -  
my that's laughable  
i did this all for you  
and you never noticed-  
until now that is  
now i'm constantly in you head  
i'm glad you know how it feels  
to be fed up thinking  
about the one you could never have.'_

"What did you need Blaise?" Hermione asked as they both sat down at one of the many umbrella covered tables and picked up a menu.

"Er, I just wanted to have some ice cream with you and kinda, get too know you again." Blaise said staring down at the table and fidgeting with his hands in his lap. Ever since him and Draco came over to the light side he had been acting very un-Slytherin-like.

"Really, because I though there would be something else." Hermione snapped.

"What kind of ice cream is good here?" Blaise asked suddenly, trying desperately to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Um, well usually Florean's 'What the Hell Is Going on Here' is pretty good." Hermione said pretending to read off the menu.

Blaise only quirked an eyebrow at her out burst.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" Hermione asked raising his voice. "You make fun of me and my friends for years then last year I was finally able to tolerate you and you had to go and be and ass! What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, it just wasn't easy." Blaise said quietly.

"Oh and it was such a walk in the park for me. Because you know, I can do everything, flawlessly. Hell I'm PERFECT!" Hermione half yelled across the table. "Well it seemed to me that you had no problem going out and snogging Ginny."

"You noticed then?" Blaise asked extremely quiet, while finally looking up from his feet to stare at her with his piercing dark blue eyes.

"How could I not notice?" Hermione asked again loudly. "You two were EVERYWHERE!"

"That's why I did that." Blaise said suddenly.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked surprised by Blaise's comment.

"I only snogged her to make you jealous. Seems to me it worked." Blaise said with his signature Slytherin smirk.

"Well, it did." Hermione said honestly. "But only for a little while. Then I realized…SHIT!" Hermione had completely forgotten about meeting Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys.

"I'm sorry Blaise can we continue this on the train or some other time? I was supposed to meet some people a long time ago!" Hermione yelled as she dashed back in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

(A/n: this is during Blaise's and Hermione's convo.)

"Go out with you?" George asked slowly. "Go out with you where?"

Angelina said nothing but instead looked at the blush crept up around her cheeks.

George gave her another puzzled look, and then it clicked.

"Oooh, you mean that kind- of go- out." George said brokenly.

Angelina did said nothing but grow a shade of red not yet known to man.

"Er, well, I must say this is very surprising." George said finally. "I never pictured you, and me. I always pictured you with someone, er, like my brother." He looked around but Fred apparently had found something else to busy him self with. He still couldn't believe that Angelina was the 'bird' Fred mentioned not so long ago.

Angelina looked puzzled. "I've-I've liked you for ages now. Seems like forever, and I always thought you liked me too, guess I was wrong then too."

"Oh Angelina it's not that it's just, well. I don't know what to say. Can I, er, think for a minute?" George said quickly.

"Sure," Angelina said, back to staring intently at the ground, "take as long as you need."

George walked over to a different section of pranks and such for there was a raging battle fighting in his head.

'Holy shit I never dreamed of this in a million years!' George berated himself. 'I never pictured Angelina liking me. It was always Hermione for me, but that was in my dreams. Well, I guess now that Angelina's put it out there, she has always, oh I don't know.' George began pacing between the two shelves. 'I mean well what the hell you know? Why not take a chance I mean I don't even know if Hermione likes me so why take that chance? But then I feel like I'm not being fair to Angelina. And I can't very well go out with her, find out Hermione likes me, dump Angelina and go out with Hermione! Could I? This is CRAZY! Hermione doesn't even like me! Besides, I saw how fast she ran off with Zabini. HOLY SHITSNITS! They could be going out right now! Damn, I though Hermione was over him. Guess not, I saw the way she looked at him last year when Zabini was, well yah.' George sighed. 'Maybe I should I mean Angelina's a great girl, and she can be quite funny and cute sometimes. Ugh, should I give this a chance?'

"Angelina?" George said finally.

George saw Angelina's head moving behind the shelf that held the infamous Tongue-Ton Toffees. She walked over, her eyes staring at the ground. She stopped at the beginning of the shelf where George was halfway down.

"What do I have three heads now and you can't look at me?" George asked; a small smile on his face.

Angelina said nothing and found the tile floor terribly interesting.

"Well, if you don't look at me I don't know how you're going to get you answer." George thought out load.

She looked up, only because she wasn't sure what George meant.

As she looked up George took and step forward and gave Angelina a small peck on the lips.

Surprised, Angelina asked, "So, it's a 'no'?"

"What are you talking about Angie? It's a yes." George said blushing.

At that moment there was a loud crash from behind them.

Sprawled out on the floor behind George and Angelina, was an out-of-breath Hermione.

"Are you okay Hermione?" George asked.

"Er, I um, just fine. I just uh, ran in here looking for, er, Ron and Harry and wasn't eh, watching out for anything, that's all." Hermione said jerkily. "So what's up with you to?" Hermione managed to say in a cool, controlled voice.

"He kissed me." Angelina said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Erm, I guess we go out." George said. For some reason he couldn't quite meet the brunette's eyes.

"Oh, you do, really, eh, since when?" Hermione asked, beginning to lose her cool.

"He kissed me." Angelina said again.

"Er, well since just now." George said, it was his turn to become fascinated with the carpet.

"Oh, eh, wow that's well that's really great, for the both of you." Hermione said half distracted now, franticly looking around the twin's crowded store.

"Hello? Hermione, you alright there?" George asked, waving a hand in front of Hermione's face..

"Right, oh I'm fine I was just looking for- Blaise!" Hermione said seeing him pass in the window.

"Hey, HEY BLAISE!" Hermione yelled running out of the store. "Is this 'some other time' okay for right now?"

_a/n: zomg i keep finding freaking mistakes and i've already had to change this chapter four times-any more mistakes and i'm just going to say FUCK IT! gr-yah okay everythings good, classical music is good, mm big band nerd right here-listening to mozart at three in the morning when she as class tmrw. so chemo this week-don't expect an update-but if you're lucky you just might get it since i'm working on it now. seriously right now-until i noticed another mistake and now i'm writing this again. sigh please review-prove to me my efforts paid off, please?_

_btw, poem, yeah still mine-i like it andi have a few more that i plan on using and i'll prolly write a few more as well. and i guess you all like them or don't even bother with them since no one's said anything soooooo... koo._

_ah, flames will be used to roast marshmallows on the beach for me and my loser friends. cos we can._


	4. Chapter IV

**Fed Up Thinking About You**

_a/n: so you all are really lucky that i'm posting this cos i'm really tired and stuff from all this medication they gave me-but the dumbasses for got to give me this one drug so i have to get it tomorrow so i figured i'd better post this now. enjoy and review please_

_disclaimer: so in all actuallity, my name is rachel, not j.k. rowling. if you don't believe me check my profile, be inlightened._

**-Chapter 4**

_'we lied to each other  
but our feelings were the truth  
so who is really at fault here?'_

Blaise turned quickly to see who was calling him. When he saw Hermione his eyes grew wide. "Sure Hermione," Blaise said slowly, "I'm not busy."

"Um, come on lets go- over here." Hermione said quickly pulling Blaise by the arm to no where in particular.

"Hermione!" said Blaise slightly out of breath when Hermione finally stopped at a bench. "I can walk on my own thanks."

"Yeah I know I just wanted to sit- er grab this bench- uh, did you wanna go out with me some time?" Hermione said rushed.

"Oh," Blaise laughed, "well that's what I was trying to ask you earlier."

"Yes, I know but I had to, know some things before I could say yes." Hermione said glancing sideways down the street.

"The people you were supposed to meet?" Blaise smirked.

"Er, something like that." Hermione said craning her neck to look down the street.

"Um, Hermione? Are you with me here?" Blaise asked slightly confused.

"What?" Hermione said, finally turning to look at Blaise. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I saw someone."

"Okay." Blaise said, half amused at the way the normal quiet, bookworm-ish girl was currently acting.

"So, you're school shopping?" Hermione asked, still sneaking glances down the street.

"Actually, I was leaving." Blaise said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh really, do you have too?" Hermione said, now looking into his dark blue eyes.

"Unfortunately," Blaise said, "I have to meet my mother at the dress robe shoppe."

"Okay," Hermione said as her face fell slightly, "but we'll keep in touch, and uh, meet me at the station?"

"Of course," Blaise said smirk set fully in place. "Don't miss me too much, I'll owl you later?"

"Sure." Hermione said.

"Bye then." Blaise said getting up and turning to leave. "Oh and… Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the boy, trying to hide her feelings of pure jealousy as they tried to consume her.

"Thanks for coming back." With a turn on his heels he disappeared into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

Hermione watched him leave then dropped her head into her hands. 'What am I going to do?' Hermione thought to himself. 'I don't really like Blaise, but it seems that George doesn't really like me so I mind as well make the best of it right?' Somehow she wasn't doing a very good job of convincing herself.

"There you are Hermione," two figures approached her; "We'd thought we lost you."

"I had to uh, talk to someone." Hermione said not able to look her best friends in the eye.

"But Ron and I were right there inside the twin's shop. We saw you come in, we were calling your name and everything." Harry said looking at his friend strangely.

"It was someone else."

"Someone else like who?" Ron said, with eyebrows raised.

"Eh Blaise," Hermione said staring at the concrete.

"Again?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh, asked him out, I suppose." Hermione mumbled into her hands.

"Seriously," Harry asked, "Because I though you gave up after you saw him last year with-"

Hermione cut him off. "Yes again."

"So uh, why'd you do it?" Ron asked who had been uncharacteristically silent thus far.

"Do what? Oh, that, well I just saw him, and we uh, we chatted for a bit and we just decided to have another go at it I guess." Hermione said trying to end the conversation.

"Another go." Harry said, more statement than question.

"Yes."

"And nothing, oh, brought this on. You just happened to meet him here today and planned to ask him out if you saw him?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione looked to the raven haired boy. He knew it was bull shit but she silently pleaded with him to believe her.

Harry waved a dismissive hand, "Okay whatever." and finally joined Hermione on the bench.

Ron stood there with a thoughtful look on his face for a moment until Harry coughed and he seemed to snap out of it. "Right." He said and too joined them on the bench watching the masses of people pass by them.

"So did you see George with Angelina?" Ron asked trying to start conversation again.

Hermione groaned and put her head in her lap.

Meanwhile, back at WWW…

"Oy, what the hell mate?" Fred asked anger flashing in his eyes.

George mumbled something incoherent. Fred picked him up by the scruff of his robes and forced his twin to look him in the eye.

"What the hell?" He repeated slowly and dangerously.

"She asked me out and I said yes." George sighed.

"She asked you out." Fred repeated. "Are you sure she didn't think you were me, that I was you, that oh hell!" Fred threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Well I think by calling me 'George' she had a pretty good idea of who she was talking too." George replied rolling his eyes.

"This is bollocks." Fred said as he began pacing in the middle of the store, luckily they had already closed up shop for the night.

"Sorry mate, if I knew you felt this strongly I would've pointed her in your direction." George said honestly.

"Oh I know that." Fred said waving a hand dismissingly. He was acting a wee bit girly if you asked George-but no one did so he kept his thoughts to himself. But Fred's latest question pulled him from his thoughts. "What about Hermione?"

George froze. The scene of her running of with Zabini played over and over in his mind.

Shaking his head he responded. "I have the feeling she wouldn't quite care at the moment."

"Oh?" said Fred, stopping his pacing for a moment. "And I suppose you saw her face when you kissed Angelina?"

George raised an eye brow.

"I didn't think so." Fred said a secretive smile on his face. "Put that lass in quiet a distress you did there mate."

"Are we talking about the same Hermione here? I mean already today I've seen her pass us by for Zabini," George sneered the name, "and then chase after him." George said getting red in the face, but then he added quietly, "I can only take so much."

Fred gave his brother a look of sympathy, but a mischievous smirk soon replaced it. "Well then my little bro, why don't you just play up to it?"

George stared at him.

"You know," Fred started, "Milk it for all it's worth and such. Make her insanely jealous." He whispered the last part in his brother's ear.

"Jealous?" George asked skeptically. "I have never seen her jealous a day in her life."

"Well could it be that she's never had anyone to be jealous of?" Fred smirked as he said this.

George tapped a finger to his chin and thought it over. "Jealous eh,"

"One of a girl's weakest points," Fred told his brother, as if he wrote the book on how the female mind worked.

"But I thought-" George started.

"Hey! Do you want me to help you or not mate?" Fred asked cutting him off.

"Shouldn't Angelina being helping me? Somehow I don't think Hermione would be too jealous if I went with you; disgusted maybe, but defiantly not jealous." It was George's turn to smirk.

"Touché."

"Well my dear brother, what did you have in mind?"

"It's all up here in the noodle mate." Fred said pointed to his head.

"We're doomed." George said in mock agony.

"You," Fred asked as George quirked an eyebrow, "Or Hermione?" Fred finished.

_a/n: mm there you go, i agree maybe not the best, but defiantly some drama in the next chapter-it should be... interesting. -giggles- haha so yeah, online school sucks- and trying to get a whole semester done in a month, yeah that's taking up my time right now, but i'm trying to fit in some good ficfic time so please bare with me, maybe if you all review i'll feel bad for leaving you hanging and update quicker... what? that's no ploy to get you to review! maybe..._

_btw, poem-y thing still mine thanks. and flames will still be used to toast marshmallows for me and my loserface friends this weekend seeing as that we are in some need of heat for our marshmallows :)_


	5. Chapter V

**Fed Up Thinking About You**

_A/n: So I just had the most shity ass day ever. ButI finished this chapter last night and of course was being uber von douche andI couldn't post it, so here it is now!I also wanna thank my reviewers,I knowI haven't been responding but ima try to do better, cos usually now i'm only on the computer for bio. and trig. which if you all don't know sucks -- but thank you all regardless! Cheers!_

_Disclaimer: I happen to own an iPod, some paper, a couple markers, and the western territory of Antartica. Notice I didn't say Harry Potter..._

* * *

**-Chapter 5**

_'was it your mistake or mine  
that led us to  
this terrible web of lies  
we so carefully wove?'_

Fred and George left the shop about five minutes later to meet up with Harry, Hermione and the rest of the family in the Leaky Cauldron.

They found them standing by the large fire place anxiously looking around.

"Fred George there you are!" Mrs. Weasley gushed as the twins came toward them

Fred looked down at his watch, "Were five minutes late mum, what do you think could have happened?"

"That's completely beside the point. You're here now and I still need to get home and have dinner ready for your father when he gets home." Mrs. Weasley said staring at the twins as if trying to tell why they were truly late. She seemed to give up and turned to Ginny.

"Alright dear go ahead, then Harry. Ron. Hermione, come on lets go." She said pointing to each of them in turn.

Ginny took her pinch of floo powder and clearly said "The Burrow." and was gone with a pop. Harry and Ron soon followed. When Hermione failed to step forward Mrs. Weasley turned to her.

"Hermione dear, you turn." Mrs. Weasley said waving a hand in front of the younger girl's face.

Hermione, who had been staring at her toes trying not to make it so obvious that she was stealing glances at George, jumped at the sound of her name.

"Sorry, what?" she asked cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Your turn dearie," Mrs. Weasley said smiling knowingly.

"Oh right. Er, right." Hermione quickly grabbed a pinch of floo powder and in a 'whoosh' she was gone.

Hurtling passed the different fireplaces, Hermione felt like she was going to be sick and tucked her elbows even more tightly to her side.

After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, which was all of ten seconds, Hermione flew out of the fireplace and landed on the rug of the living room in the borrow landing flat on her back with the wind knocked out of her.

Not two seconds later George came spiraling out of the fireplace only to fall right on top of the already winded Hermione.

George felt himself fly out of the fireplace and land on something soft and warm in front of the hearth that defiantly wasn't the rug. When he heard what ever it was below him groan, his suspicions were confirmed.

He propped himself on his elbows to get a better look and his landing pad. The tips of his ears turned red with embarrassment when he realized his soft, warm landing pad was indeed Hermione.

With their faces only centimeters apart they both held their breath, afraid to move. George looked up at her chocolate brown eyes and felt as if a great magnet was tugging at his lips, pulling them towards Hermione's soft pink ones.

"Oy, Hermione is that you?" Ron yelled from the vicinity of the kitchen.

George finally snapped back to reality and hopped off Hermione as if she was a woman on fire. Hermione shook her head and quickly headed toward wherever Ron's voice had come from.

"Of course Ronald," she said slightly perturbed, "Who else would come waltzing into you house?"

George sighed and threw himself onto the mismatched couch and propped his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, and not a moment too soon because just then Fred came barreling through the fireplace and landed in a sooty heap on the floor.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Fred asked brushes some of the soot off his tan slacks. "Today was defiantly not the day to where light colours."

George looked at his brother incredulously. "I really wonder about you some days you know that right?"

"Oh bugger off I'm as straight as a limp noodle." Fred said winking, still brushing soot of his shirt. At this point Mrs. Weasley came gracefully through the fireplace, her many years of doing so finally paying off. She bypassed the twins paying them no mind and headed straight to the kitchen to start dinner.

George chose to ignore this comment and his frazzled mother and once again buried his face in his hands.

"Again I ask, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Fred said finally deeming himself composed enough to sit on the couch.

George merely started mumbling incoherently into his hands.

"Hand please." Fred said rolling his eyes and crossing his legs.

Instead George decided to address the floor and relayed the whole event to his twin, and when he finished Fred gave him a booming laugh.

"That's it?" he asked still laughing.

George glared murderously at his counter part.

"Hey I'm too young to die by that look." Fred said waving his hands in front of his face.

'Great, look how low I've sunk.' George berated himself. 'I'm listening to my overly feminine twin about girl troubles. What is the world coming to?' He slowly picked himself off the couch and started for the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Fred asked taking a bounding leap from the couch to try and cut off George.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll owl Angelina or something." George said hanging his head in defeat.

"Oh come on spoil sport." Fred said linking his arm with his brother's, steering him toward the kitchen. "No need to go and pout."

"Now what are we doing?" George asked eyeing their linked arms warily.

"Going to the kitchen for a bite and a chat with our darling younger siblings and their friends," Fred said mockingly. George mumbled something about not being hungry. "Nonsense," Fred determined, "Us Weasley men are always hungry." George snorted at the fact that Fred seemed to include himself in the 'men' side of the family.

"What ever you say, sister dearest," George muttered the last part under his breath and continued to be dragged into the kitchen when Fred suddenly stopped at the doorway. Then George heard the voices.

And in the kitchen while this, er, highly disturbing conversation was being held…

"Must you call me Ronald, Hermione?" Ron asked while biting into a roll. "And why do you look so flustered?"

'Damn him,' Thought Hermione angrily to herself. 'When did Ron get so damn observant? He must be getting lessons from Ginny.'

Ginny swiveled around from the counter immediately, staring straight at her. Hermione knew she was trying to read her mind. Too bad she lacked the necessary skills to do so. None the less Hermione put a questioning look on her face and prayed that whatever blush was still on her face would quickly recede.

"What do you mean? All I did was fall out of your damn fireplace." Hermione said forcefully.

"Oh well, er, don't do that any more." Ron finished lamely.

'Well you couldn't expect miracles.' Hermione smiled inwardly.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came bursting in and flicked her wand and potatoes immediately flew from somewhere and began peeling themselves. She continued dashing around the kitchen while the four sat at the table.

"So 'Mione," Ginny started innocently. "Did you and Blaise have a nice chat?"

Hermione chocked on the glass of water she had gotten. "How did you know, I thought you were with your mum all afternoon?"

"Oh I saw you around with him." Ginny waved her hand as if to show her point. "Like at the ice cream parlor."

"Yes, I was there with him." Hermione said cautiously not knowing where Ginny was going with this.

"So?" Ginny prompted.

"What are you trying to imply exactly Ginny?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"Are you going with him again or not?" the red head asked exasperatedly.

"Oh." Hermione said quietly suddenly finding the table rather interesting. "Well, er, I wouldn't go that far. I mean all we did was talk and I er, promised to owl him later."

Ginny smiled smugly.

"And what exactly is that face supposed to mean?" Hermione asked looking up and seeing her friend's face.

"Oh nothing, I just knew you were going to get back together that's all."

"Come on Gin, give it up. You can't really read people's minds and you're defiantly not a Seer." Ron said swallowing a rather large hunk of roll.

Ginny gave her brother and death glare and turned her attention back to Hermione.

"So how exactly did you know this? Did he tell you before or after you started snogging him?" Hermione asked still a bit bitter over the whole thing.

Now it was Harry's turn to snort into glass of water. "You what?"

Ginny chose not to answer him and instead focused back on Hermione. "Well after of course, because I happened to know he had this whole 'plan' to get you back or whatever. I was merely helping."

Hermione suppressed the urge to snort and instead went back to her water.

"So have you two snogged yet?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Hermione, who thought their conversation was over, spewed her water across the table sufficiently drowning Ron.

"'Mione, I'd rather have a shower later." Ron said wiping some of the spray off his face.

"Sorry Ron." Hermione apologized how ever she was concentrating on Ginny. What was she trying to get at?

"Like I said," Hermione started slowly, "We just talked, nothing major, no commitment. Well not a big one anyway."

"But you still like him thought right?" Ginny asked leaning forward.

"Well I don't dislike him." Hermione said carefully. "I suppose I could like him, in time."

Ginny smiled triumphantly and grabbed another roll from the basket on the table.

"What's with the looks huh?" Hermione asked hesitantly sipping her water.

The youngest Weasley said nothing but instead let her gaze fall to the two shadows in the doorway, her grin becoming more Cheshire cat-like by the second.

"Hello Fred. George," she nodded toward the doorway.

* * *

_A/n: May not seem like it but this is one of my longer chapters, and I must apologize because I fear I was ina fairly silly mood when I wrote this last night and I kinda like the feeling with the humor in it. I needed someone to be the comic relief and since it's usually Ron,I wanted to go for someone different. I just want to say now if you are homophobic or don't like reading slash, even if it's mild and basically only implied (that's about as far as I'm going with Fred) please don't flame me and just discontinue reading my story. So anyway, I've worked a bit on the next chapter and will hopefully have it up in a week but I also start driving school next week -squee- so I'll only promise to try my hardest. I had to rewrite parts of this so many times until I was finally satisfied with it so I really hope you liked it, but please tell me what you think-only be nice. Flames will again be used to make s'mores for me and my loserfaced friends._

_Btw, poem-y thing still mines :) Toodles._


	6. Chapter VI

**Fed Up Thinking About You**

_A/n: Sorry, etc. for the delay. I have excuses but you've only heard them before. I'm not terribly happy with the chapter. Maybe if I find so inspirational plot bunnies hopping around somewheres... Anyway, here it is. Reviews are lovely and constructive help is welcome._

_Dislaimer: Um, my name's Rachel, not J.K. Rowling. Kthxbye._

* * *

**-****Chapter 6**

_'Time flies like an arrow.  
Fruit flies like a banana.'  
-Lisa Grossman_

George was frozen to the doorway, and he wasn't exactly sure why. Fred however, had other plans.

"Well hello sister dearest." Fred unknowingly repeating George's previous words to him and took a seat at the table.

"Are you alright George? You look a little peckish." Mrs. Weasley commented while pulling a roast out of the oven.

"I-I'm fine mum." He swallowed hard trying to find his voice. "Just a bit, ah, hungry s'all. Long day out shopping I suppose."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and began bring dishes of potatoes and greens over to the table. "You're father's going to be home soon so you all best get washed up."

No one paid any mind to her and simply began passing plates and silverware around the table.

"Mum, we need some more rolls." Ron said going to grab one from the basket and finding none.

"Well you know where they are. Get them out and put them in the basket." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Ron grumbled as he got up from the table and the twins took his seat, Fred strategically placing himself further down so George would have to sit next to Ginny, And across from Hermione.

Hermione looked up carefully from the table when Ron got up only to see a new red head seated there. Her first thought was to look down again but she was tired of being a coward so she forced herself to try and make polite conversation.

"So, you and Angelina, you're a thing now?" Hermione asked thinking of the first thing that popped in her head.

George, who was determined to look anywhere but at the beautiful witch in front of him didn't even hear her question and was pulled from his stupor when a hand came from nowhere and smacked his head.

"Wanker," Ron said as her sat beside Hermione and put the bread basket down. "Oh yeah, and 'Mione's been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

George was suddenly very glad that he had decided to keep his hair long because he could feel the tips of his ears growing warm. "Er, you said something Hermione?"

Hermione forced a smile. 'I bet he was thinking of Angelina.' She thought bitterly to herself. "Oh yeah, I was just wondering if you and Angelina really were a thing. She looked pretty er, happy today when I saw you too."

"Oh yeah," George's heart sank a bit when he thought about the small kiss he and Angelina shared. "Yeah I guess we are. She's uh, really great."

"You and Angelina are a thing?" Ginny chimed in. "I always thought she had a thing for Freddie boy over here." She jerked her thumb in Fred's direction.

"What does it matter?" Fred said impassively. "There's always. Hell. I have no clue. Maybe I should write someone." Fred shrugged it off like he didn't really care and had better things to do. George had a feeling he knew something the rest of the family didn't.

Fred was forgotten thought because at that moment Mr. Weasley arrived.

"Arthur, you're late." Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips at her husband. "I hope you weren't messing around with any muggle rubbish that made its way into your office."

"No, no Molly dear. I just had to finish up a report for Perkins. Today was a rather slow day. No muggle rubbish here." Arthur said quickly but as Mrs. Weasley turned to get the roast he gave a hearty wink in Harry's direction.

Dinner was a normal affair. There was much too much to eat and pleasant conversation all around. Of course Mr. Weasley was still trying to figure out, "The exact function of a rubber duck Harry?" And Mrs. Weasley was busy trying to fill everyone to the brim, "You're still looking a mite peckish there George, have some more potatoes."

Once things started slowing down Hermione quietly excused her self from the table and made her way up to Ginny's room, which they were currently sharing. She noticed Ginny giving her a look as she got up, but what she didn't noticed was one red-headed twin also watching her leave.

She made her way slowly up the stairs and quietly shut the door to Ginny's room. Hermione head was spinning. Pacing seemed like a good idea, so that's what she did.

"So," She said, mainly to herself. "Let us recap today shall we, went to Diagon Alley? Check. And with every intention to have a certain twin notice me? Check. Meet my ex-boyfriend? Not on the list, but check. Find George snogging Angelina? Check. Ask out ex-boyfriend again? Ugh, check. Nearly kiss said twin? Check. Argh, this is getting me no where."

Hermione continued pacing for a minute.

"Well I guess that makes one thing clear then. He obviously doesn't like me, right?"

"The first sign of insanity is talking to oneself. Or is it answering?" Ginny said as she opened the door.

"Oh who cares, the world is half mad anyway. Why not join them?" Hermione said slightly flustered.

"What is going on with you 'Mione? This is not the you I remember." Ginny asked sitting on her bed.

"Gin, I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore. How can someone be so book smart but have no clue what's going on in her own life?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Well step one is admitting the problem." Ginny said seriously.

"Gin, I don't need a shrink, I need a friend."

"Oh, it's one in the same, except I can give you personal stories. So anyway, good, you don't know everything, and you can't read people's minds. That's why you ask, and then hope they aren't lying to you."

"Yeah, that helps." Hermione said flopping down on the other bed set up for her. "How do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Friends know these things love. So I would say…" Ginny looked Hermione over for a minute, trying to gauge what was wrong. "You fancy one of my brothers. Don't you?"

Hermione just gaped at her.

"Ha. I'm right aren't I?"

Hermione closed her mouth, but nodded all the same.

"Yes, I saw you sneaking peeks at him today, and you spitting water all over the place, that just isn't you. Besides I think I noticed him looking at you too." Ginny said slyly.

"Wait, really?" Hermione tried not to sound too eager.

"Oh yes. Especially after you asked about Angelina, he couldn't take his eyes off you."

Hermione was elated. So George really did like her? Then what was this with Angelina. 'Well I suppose he doesn't know that I like him for one.' She thought to herself. Then she mentally slapped herself. 'Oh no, did he see me with Blaise today? What if that's why he asked Angelina out? What if…'

Many more 'what ifs' popped into her head but Ginny pulled her from her stupor, "So tell me 'Mione, how long have you liked Fred?"

Hermione groaned and flopped back on the bed. Was everyone against her?

* * *

**tbc**


	7. Chapter VII

_A/n: Wow, has it only been two months? ... Jk. Well here's another 'I'm-all-done-chemo' present for you all! ) My other one is in the form of a new George/Hermione one-shot that I absolutly adore. Just make sure you read the warning first before the actual story._

_Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Lady Rachel Lupin and I'm, oh God this is so hard. Um, hold on I need a moment. -blows nose loudly- Okay, I can do this. My name's Rachel and I'm an obsessive Harry Potter fanatic. OH GOD! Phew. I'm so glad I got that off my chest. I feet better now. -claps-_

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 7**

_'Love is like war;  
easy to begin, hard to end.'  
-Proverb_

"Well?" Ginny prompted.

"Ugh, Ginny, I think you got your signals crossed there doll." Hermione groaned as she flopped back on the bed. "Because I defiantly _do not_ like Fred."

"Hm, just as well. I have a sneaking suspicion he doesn't exactly 'swing that way' if you know what I mean." Ginny said tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Right, in that case back to you. So it's George then?"

Hermione sighed and shut her eyes tight. "Yes." She mumbled.

"Ha!" Ginny cheered triumphantly. "Well I guessed at any rate, I had a fifty-fifty chance because they were both glancing at you every so often." She paused and then gave Hermione a horrified look. "They're not blackmailing you are they?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Well, I did have a run in with George in the living room-" Hermione barely got the sentence out before Ginny pounced.

"Spill!" She said excitedly as she hopped onto Hermione's bed and crossed her legs.

The brunette relayed the events in the living room and waited for the red head's reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

A squeal was heard. "You're positive that he was going to kiss you?" She asked in a rush bouncing up and down on her bed eagerly.

"Well—I mean I guess. If Ron hadn't called me then maybe-" Hermione stuttered out. "But now he's going out with Angelina so that complicates things doesn't it? And I'm supposed to write Blaise…" She trailed off.

"Pish posh, I'm sure he just said yes to Angelina because he thought you'd say no. Or maybe he's just bored and looking for a little fun. Why he couldn't have just said something to you is beyond me-" She snapped her mouth shut abruptly. "Unless he saw you with Blaise… That _has_ to be it! He did say that he thought he saw you and when he came back he did resemble a dog with his tail between his legs…"

Hermione stared at her friend. Oh no, had _she_ caused all of this to happen by agreeing to meet with Blaise? "Oh Ginny, what am I going to do? I mean I like Blaise and all—just not as much as I like George."

"Easy." Ginny said with a Cheshire cat grin planted on her face and an evil glint in her eye. "Play him at his own game."

A raised eyebrow was the only response from Hermione.

"Hear me out," Ginny told her friend still grinning. "He's obviously only going out with Angelina because he thinks that you and Blaise are going out and he wants to make _you_ jealous. So now all you have to do is _really _go out with Blaise to make _him_ insanely jealous. It's brilliant! And we still have a few weeks before school to set it all in motion."

If Ginny were a mad scientist, here lightning would have flashed and thunder would have been heard as she cackled evilly. "Wouldn't it be easier just to tell Blaise I'm not interested?" Hermione asked, clearly not getting the whole revenge concept as she tried to brush the previous thought from her mind.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Please doll, just pretend to be a teenage girl for once in your life. Come on. This'll be fun. And I promise that in the end, some how or another, you my dear will wind up with George all to yourself."

The brunette thought about it. 'Well what's the worse that could happen?' She finally reasoned with herself. "Okay Gin, what's the plan?"

Ginny grinned impishly. "I was thinking…"

Later that evening found all the children downstairs in the living room. Fred and George were talking amongst themselves over the design of a new product, Ron and Harry were locked in a battle of wits over a game of wizard's chess, Ginny was being Harry's cheerleader by watching, and Hermione was reading one of her school books on the sofa.

They were pulled from their activities when a tap was heard at the window. Ginny, being the closest hopped up from the floor and opened the window with a wicked grin she didn't even bother hiding, on her face. A fairly large black owl swooped in and landed on one of the sofa's arm rests, right beside Hermione, and held out its leg expectantly. She untied the letter and the owl immediately took off again.

"Oo, what do you have there Hermione, a letter from lover boy?" Ginny asked teasingly bouncing over to the sofa happily. It was all going according to plan.

"Er, I'm not sure Gin, although that was his owl so it must be." Hermione said sparing a single glance toward Fred and George to see if they were watching. They were, albeit discreetly.

"Well, hurry up! Open it, tell us what he says." Ginny said perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"Calm down, calm down," she unrolled the parchment and her eyes scanned the page quickly. About halfway through the letter she blushed and failed to suppress a smile that found its way to her lips.

"So?" Ginny asked impatiently. The blush was _not_part of the plan.

"He uh, well—he asked me out again, among other things." She said still smiling lightly as she gazed at the note.

"Oh 'Mione that's great!" Ginny said hugging her friend. "You'll say yes of course."

"Mm, I suppose I might. I'm not really sure, especially after what happened last time." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Ginny said faking a pout. "I thought you said he told you that we only did that for you-"

"I was kidding Gin geez. Don't have a cow." Hermione told her friend smiling brightly again. She snuck another glance toward Fred and George's corner of the room and found the George was openly staring at her while Fred attempted, and was failing, to get his attention. This made her smile wider; she had his interest. "Hm, I think I just might. I mean you didn't _see_ how gorgeous he looked today."

Ginny began giggling. Hermione was a better actress than she thought. "Really now, even better than last year you say? How can this be?"

Hermione's gaze swept the living room again and she made sure to look at George one more time before she got a dreamy expression on her face. "Oh I don't know. He's taller for one and his hair's a little longer. I think he might have even had a scruffy little beard started, very rugged if I do say so myself.

"You better snatch him up quick. Wouldn't want him to get away again." She teased her friend good-naturedly.

"I don't plan on it." Hermione said glancing at George again before she turned her attention back to the giggling red head in front of her. "Besides it's not as though there's anyone else." She said off handedly.

It seem that this was the straw the broke the camel's back. George stood up, mumbled something, and made a swift exit for the stairs. Fred, who was still processing the abrupt exit, sat there a minute staring that the stairs. Finally he got up and said, "Um, just had a light bulb go off—I think we have a new idea." He also took his leave to the stairs as well.

"Check and mate." Ginny and Ron said simultaneously.

"What are you two doing? You're not playing chess." Ron said confusedly finally looking up from the board. He and Harry had tuned out the entire conversation has soon as they heard Ginny begin to giggle insanely at the letter.

"Oh it's nothing Ronald, just having a bit of fun's all." Ginny said waving a hand dismissively.

Back upstairs with the twins, Fred was repairing his brother's nightstand. "Come now George, get your knickers out of a twist." He said casually as he magicked the legs back to the table. "She was obviously trying to get a rise out of you and you played right into their hand."

George, fuming, was pacing across the wooden floor. "What do you mean? They planned the whole thing?" He asked his twin incredulously.

"Of course they did. They're teenage girls after all. They must have figured out that you like our darling 'Mione and decided to taunt you with the fact that now you can't have her because you have Angelina."

Groaning George flopped, stomach down, on his bed and buried his head in his pillow.

"No need to fret my dear." Fred said optimistically. "The chits are evidently trying to play us at our own game. So all we have to do it play it better."

George lifted his head and eyed his brother. "And how is that going to solve anything at all?"

"Just trust me okay? What could go wrong?" Fred asked beaming.

"Yeah, let's pretend you haven't used that one before." George sighed. "Well then I want it on the record that I thought this was wrong and that you forced me, against my will, to do this." George replied burying his head again.

"Please." Fred drawled. "We're all teenagers. What else are we suppose to do for fun around here? Play nice? Boring. Let's get some drama going and see what happens."

"You sound too much like a girl for your own good." George mumbled from under his pillow. "You know that right? You're almost as bad as Ginny is."

"And just where do you think she got it from? She's learned well but I know most of her tricks. This one was pretty dirty but I'm sure we can swing something in our favour. Hm, you haven't written Angelina yet have you?" Fred asked casually.

George lifted the pillow off his head. "Well, no. But what-" Fred didn't give him a chance to finish.

"All I good time my brother all in good time. Now let's say we write this charming young bird a letter."

_A/n: So I finally have a few little plot bunnies hopping around that may help with this story. I won't make any promises as to when I'll have the next chapter up cos I don't want to get your hopes up. I'm still recovering from chemo but apparently it's given me lots of ideas so I'm not complaining too much. Btw; add me on myspace (link can be found in my bio) I love talking and meeting new people, especially from -L.L._

**tbc**


	8. Chapter VIII

_A/n: So this must be a record for me or something, posting within 3 days of the last. -holds arms out- Luff me. :D So I really don't have anything to say. Thanks to my reviewers & keep the coming please._

_Disclaimer: Yeah-no. Sorry, I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you._

* * *

**-Chapter 8**

_'What you do speaks so loudly  
that I cannot here what you say.'  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

"Did you see his face?" Ginny asked Hermione a little later that in their bedroom. "He looked like he was going to be sick."

"Mm, yeah," Hermione said absent mindedly.

"You're not getting cold feet now are you?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I mean it's just for a bit of fun. I'm sure he'll wise up soon, especially after tonight. We'll have to watch out for Fred though. He can be tricky, but we're already on step ahead, we _have_ the upper hand here."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione agreed. "I just don't want to wind up hurting anyone." She confessed as she rummaged through her trunk for her pajamas.

"Well then look at it this way. You'll go out with Blaise and make him happy, and then you'll go out with George and make him and yourself happy."

"And when I break up with Blaise? Who's happy then?"

"Hey, you never know, he could break up with you." Ginny said attempting to be the voice of reason.

"Thanks Gin. You really know how to make a girl feel better. Now where's my tooth brush?" Hermione said tapping her foot with impatience. "Oh, on the bed, I'll be right back." With that she opened the door and made her way down the hallway to the loo.

Quietly she padded down the hallway. 'This all better be worth it.' She thought vaguely to herself. Just as she got to the closed door to the loo, it swung open and a strong body met hers coming out at full force and she was unceremoniously shoved to the floor.

"Oomph," she groaned as she landed on her bum with her leg sprawled out around her.

"Oh, er, sorry there Hermione," George said holding out a hand awkwardly to help her up. Her glance flicked from his hand to the apologetic smile on his face. "No tricks up my sleeve I swear." He said as she continued to stare.

Cautiously she grasped his hand and he pulled her gently and gracefully to her feet. "Thanks." She mumbled suddenly becoming shy.

"Er, yeah, no problem." He replied rubbing the back of his neck to get the tingling in it from touching hers to stop. They stood in the hallway shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, waiting for the other to move first.

"I'm uh-" Hermione points to the loo door indicating that she was heading in that direction.

"Oh right. Um, sorry about that," George said side stepping out of her way.

Hermione smiled gratefully and moved to go in.

"So er, you and Blaise are a thing again?" George asked in a would-be casual voice as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

Twisting the toothpaste cap off the tube she answered. "Yeah, I mean, I know it ended sort of badly but I still really care for him. Does that make any sense?"

"Sure. Of course it does." George said slightly sarcastically. "I mean you've known these kids for what, seven years? And just because they made fun of you for five and a half of them shouldn't affect your feelings at all, no."

"George," Hermione said wearily after she spit a mouthful of toothpaste in the sink, "I thought you understood that it was all an act. Half the Slytherins could give a rat's arse about blood purity or whatever. It's their parents manipulating them and they were basically pawns in their game, having to do exactly what their parents told them or risk being disowned. Or worse," she added in a dark undertone. "They never meant any of the insults. Why don't you understand that?"

"Why don't _I_ understand that?" George asked incredulously. "Come on, doesn't it bother you that they called you a mudblood for years even if they didn't mean it? People _say_ sticks and stones (may break your bones, but words will never hurt me) but everyone knows that isn't true. Can one apology take away all those horrible things and how they made you feel?" He finished getting slightly heated.

"Yes. In fact I can and I have. Haven't _you_ ever heard of 'forgive and forget'?" she accused.

"I can forgive, but I'm certainly not forgetting anytime soon and you shouldn't either. What happens when their parents find out they're not the tough Slytherin children that they sent to Hogwarts their first year, hm? What if they get caught in cahoots with a Gryffindor, huh what then? Not only would their arse be on the line, but then you'd be dragged into it as well. And who do you think is going to come out worse? You. Are you willing to take risk like that?" George was glowering at Hermione and his stance was tense as he wasn't leaning against the doorframe any longer.

Hermione stared him down with her toothbrush halfway to her mouth. Why was he so adamant on this? Was it any of his business? 'No,' she thought to herself. 'Well he does like you.' Chided another voice quietly in the back of her mind. 'Couldn't this constitute as him looking out for you?' This voice tried reasoning with her. 'But a brother would do that for a sister too.' She thought back furiously. There was a pause then the second voice said, 'Denial.' She shook her head and turned her attention back a red faced George. "I think you know as well as anyone that of course I am." With that she rinsed off her toothbrush, spun on her heel, and pushed past George to make her way back to Ginny's room.

George stood there a minute, a bit dumbfounded at her quick departure, but that quickly turned to anger. "Women," he huffed as he turned and stalked back to his and Fred's room.

"Men," Hermione huffed as she slammed Ginny's door. "They should be kept under ground in a hole and only brought out for breeding purposes."

Ginny, who was flipping through a _Witch Weekly_, looked up when her friend entered the room and had to stifle a snort as she began laughing at the absurd comment. "You can't—be serious?" She asked gasping for breath.

"Of course I am!" Hermione huffed again. "They're good for nothing else, and all they think about is doing it anyway, it's a proven fact. So we mind as well only use them for that. It's not as thought you could actually hold an intelligent conversation with them or anything."

"'Mione, where is this coming from?" Ginny asked when she could finally control her giggles enough to ask a complete question.

"Oh I ran into George while going into the loo." She answered breezily as if it was no big thing.

"And," she questioned. "I mean obviously something was said because you can't just come up with stuff like this all on your own." Ginny prodded. Hermione gave her a look. "Okay, so _you_ could come up with something like that all on your own. But seriously, did he say something to you?"

"Yes!" Hermione said. "He was being an absolute arse about Blaise. At least I think that's what the whole thing was about. We wound up fighting over Blaise and the other Slytherins making fun of us."

"Aw, he's jealous." She half squealed and a wide grin on her face.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked. "He seemed pretty defensive if you ask me."

"Jealous. Defensive. Same difference." she said as she waved a hand dismissively "Of course he is, I mean, the girl he likes is going out with someone he thought he was supposed to despise. It's just too much for his little boy brain to handle, so instead he takes it out on you because he associates you with him since you're going out with him." Ginny told her friends as if she was explaining things to a three-year-old.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Oh. Well that's completely pointless!"

"I never said boys ever made sense." Ginny said flicking open her discarded magazine. "Usually they just stumble over it but they just pick themselves up and hurry on their way like it never happened."

"Winston Churchill." Hermione muttered to herself. "Fine, whatever. This just better be worth it in the end."

"It will be 'Mione. It will be."

Unbeknownst to the two girls an undisclosed owl swooped lower and lower in the sky as it flew toward the Burrow. It circled the house a few times until it decided on which windowsill to land on. Tapping on the window thrice, the window opened and a male hand quickly untied the letter and tossed the owl and treat before it took off again into the breezy summer night. Then the male said something.

"Excellent."

* * *

_A/n: The real quote is, ' Men occasionally stumble over the truth, but most of them pick themselves up and hurry off as if nothing had happened' and it is from Winston Churchill. That quote and the one at the top are two of my favourite. Okay so again, I'm not saying anything about the next chapter in hopes that I'll have it up in realitive time like this one. Sooooo, add me on myspace?  
-L.L._

**tbc**


	9. Chapter IX

_A/n: I'm a horrible person, I know. But I've had 4 month to make up 4 months of school work on top of the work I was already doing. I know, excuses, excuses._

_Disclaimer: Mm. -checks pulse- Oh well I'm alive-but I'm still Rachel._

* * *

**-Chapter 9**

_'For the soul is dead that slumbers,  
And things are not what they seem.'  
- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

The next morning dawned bright and early, just as all the others before it. It was a quiet, calm morning with a slight breeze coming from the west with nary a cloud in the sky. Birds were flitting from tree to tree and ducks were floating in the lake a ways away from the Burrow. A picturesque scene as Hermione gazed out of Ginny's window. The same could not be said for the inside of the Burrow.

"Fred and George Weasley!" an irate Mrs. Weasley screamed up the stairs. "How could you?" She demanded.

Hermione pulled her drifting thoughts back to reality and tore herself from the window, curious as to what was going on.

"Answer me this instant!"

"We didn't do it mum!" "We swear!" Hermione heard from the landing above them. She snorted in response.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on any one else! What are these owls?"

She heard a string of profanities before two pairs of feet racing down the stairs. "Um, mum, mummy dearest. It's not what you think." They called along the way.

After they hit the bottom floor there was a quiet. For about two minutes.

"YOU WHAT?"

There was another silence where Hermione assumed Fred or George, possibly both, was explaining himself rapidly. Ginny sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes blearily. "Wass all that-"

"Shh." Hermione put her finger to her lips, poking her head out of the doorway to attempt to hear what was being said.

"I will NOT allow you to sell your products out of this house! Nor while you're at school young men! I told you that you needed this year. Just this year! To finish your schooling. Then you could go back to your infernal shop!"

Ginny gasped and Hermione's eyes went wide in shock. She knew Mrs. Weasley disapproved of Fred and George's shop and thought that after they had been doing so well Mrs. Weasley had thought better of it.

She wasn't sure what happened next but two pops were heard above them followed by loud bangs and more muttering.

Hermione exchanged glances with Ginny, opened the door wider, and stepped into the hallway, making her way to the stairs. When she reached the twin's door she reached out to open it but found it was locked. "Honestly." She muttered to herself. "_Alohomora_." Thank goodness for being of age, she thought to herself as she opened the door. As she did so she noticed an immediate change in the room as she once knew it.

For one she could actually see the floor. Drawers to two dressers were thrown out carelessly and clothes were missing out of them. Posters that had decorated the walls were missing and there were large boxes covering two twin beds with odds and ends strewn inside.

She was hoping she'd make a quiet entrance but the door gave away her position when it creaked suddenly. The two boys whipped around, wands at the ready. Hermione gasped and dropped her wand as she raised her hands in surrender.

"Oh, it's only you 'Mione. We ah—thought you were someone else." Fred, she decided, muttered running a hand through his hair.

Hermione felt rather silly at her reaction and carefully bent down to pick up her wand. "I um, couldn't help but overhearing," The two boys snorted and turned back around, throwing more clothes into the boxes, "And then well, I came to see if you were alright." She was staring at George when they both turned around. Fred answered though.

"Just peachy princess, we've just decided to go on a little, er, trip's all, nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

Frowning, Hermione stared at Fred then back to George, who wouldn't look her in the eye. "Don't lie to me Fredrick George." Hermione scolded. "And don't you dare speak to me as though I'm three. I am a young women, and if you can believe it or not, someone who can handle the truth!"

Fred stalked up to her suddenly. "Oh could you?" he asked menacingly. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, not used to this type of behavior from Fred. George noticed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She doesn't mean any harm." He whispered in Fred's ear.

Fred was tense a minute longer before his shoulders sagged and he let out a long breath. "Sorry 'Mione." He apologized. "I really didn't mean it. This whole situation is just, well ridiculous."

Hermione let out her own breath she'd been holding. "Erhm, what exactly _is_ the situation?" She asked timidly.

George realized Fred wasn't saying anything more so he sighed and began. "Well, we were going to be AWOL from the shop for a year. An entire Year!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's close enough. We didn't want to close the business for that long. It'd give Zonko's a chance to jump the proverbial gun on us! We needed to stay in business, keep inventing, and producing new products. Since mum wouldn't let us go to the store we were planning on selling our products out of the house again, then move to school when the time came. The only problem is our stupid owls left some completed order forms on the kitchen table this morning for mum to see. I didn't really think mum would get that upset over the whole thing. Anyway, we're leaving."

This being said he gestured around to the boxes. Hermione followed his arms around. "You mean-for good?" She asked quietly.

He gaze fell to the floor and he stumbled over a few words before Fred cut it. "We're not sure. How mad do you think our mum would be if we moved in over the shop and opened it regardless?"

Hermione stared at him incredulously, as if saying you cannot be serious.

"Hm, I suppose you have a point. But we can't stay here! I mean, we're adults for Merlin's sake! How can she _still_ tell us what to do?" Fred vented.

"You know, you're bordering on whining now." Hermione told him. "Not trying to be smart." She added quickly at Fred's murderous look.

"Calm down Fred, she's only trying to help." George supplied carefully before his twin exploded again.

Nodding quickly Hermione stalled for something. "Er—well. Okay, why not just let things calm down again. You know, lie low. Then start selling again. You're just a little rusty."

"_Excuse me_?" Fred asked scandalized.

"Oh you know what I meant. You did this for who know how long before so you can certainly do it again. Leaving is only going to upset your mother more. We really don't want another Percy incident." She explained this calmly, looking between both of them to gauge their reactions.

This obviously struck a chord with the twins for they were silent for a few minutes, thinking over what Hermione told them and weighing their other options. Apparently they could come up with nothing better so they flopped down on their beds, shoving the boxes off in the process.

"You're staying?" Hermione asked happily.

"Seems that way princess." Fred replied smoothly.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the name. "Well you're welcome."

"Thanks 'Mione." George told her sincerely.

They smiled shyly at each other before Fred accidentally rolled off the bed and landed with a loud, oomph, on the floor in front of Hermione. He smiled sheepishly up at her. "'Lo 'Mione. Nice underwear."

Hermione looked down and sure enough Fred was staring straight up her shorts. "Fredrick! I can't believe you! You're insufferable!" With that she kicked him in the stomach and tore out of the room as fast as she could.

Fred had curled up, nursing he sore side when he noticed George was standing over him fuming. "'Lo twin. I can say the view is not as nice now. Hey, you okay, your hands are shaking a little there. Nervous about something?"

"You're a right git!" George yelled at his brother's obviousness.

"Oh calm down Gred. I couldn't really see up her shorts. But they were on the short side weren't they?" Fred replied, not fazed in the least.

George stared down at him angrily. "I need some air." With that he turned around and stomped down the stairs.

Hermione on the other hand was currently being consoled by a confused Ginny. "I really don't understand what the problem is." Ginny admitted.

"It was just—embarrassing. I don't do well with embarrassment." Hermione told her friend through her hands.

"Oh Hermione, knowing Fred he didn't see anything—he just wanted to embarrass you. It's pretty much what he lives for, besides the shop that is."

"_You're a right git!_" The two girls heard from above them.

"What's going on now?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Well I don't care. I'm staying here, until I'm ninety." Hermione declared solemnly.

"This has made you insanely over dramatic. Save the theatrics for George sweetie, you're wasting your talent on me." Ginny smiled teasingly.

Hermione was about to retaliate when they heard heavy footsteps pounding down the stairs then the back door slam. A few seconds later a frustrated scream. The two girls looked at each other with a cocked eye brow, and Hermione shook her head adamantly. "I really don't want to know."

"Too bad, ten bucks it's about you and Fred's little peep show." Ginny was smiling but now it was more sinister than teasing.

"No Ginny. Not now. I calmed down things once the morning. Do you really wanna make me do it again?" She sighed wearily. Did they have this many problems when she wasn't here?

Ginny stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "What if I do?"

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "No."

"You never have any fun." Ginny said still pouting.

"Nope, I'll be a stuffy old bookworm forever."

"You're not stuffy."

"And…?"

"Oh, I wasn't disagreeing with the bookworm part. You're the one who said it anyway." Ginny was teasing again.

Sticking her tongue out Hermione went to find some clothes for the day. "Any plans for today Gin?"

"Don't you have plans with a certain tall, dark, and handsome Slytherin?" Ginny asked airily.

"Um—not that I… GIN! What have you done?" Hermione asked horrified.


	10. Chapter X

_A/n: Only a month(ish) later...  
Disclaimer: The quote at the beginning is all mine this time, I wrote just for this occasion. Ah yes, I also own the glen I use. Yes I bought it last weekend. It's rather nice, slightly drafty and a wee bit damp..._

* * *

**- Chapter 10**

_'This place was naught but bare,  
It took the two of us to make it there.'_

"I was kidding!" Ginny begged as she tore down the stairs after Hermione, who had decided to bolt from their room. "I haven't done a thing! Honest!" Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs and whipped around causing Ginny to almost run smack into her. "Oomph, thanks for the warning."

Hermione merely glared at her friend in annoyance.

"I'm really not seeing the problem here." Ginny complained. "You like Blaise, you're going to go out with Blaise – or you are already, whatever. So what's so wrong with him coming over to see you?"

"Ginny!" Hermione ground out.

The red-head simply gave her a blank look.

Hermione stomped her foot impatiently but refused to say anything but the other girl just wasn't with it this morning.

"You know what Gin, I need some alone time. I'll be back before dinner." Hermione sighed and headed out the same back door George had used minutes before. With all the thoughts swirling around her head, she had completely forgotten that red head in question was already wandering around somewhere out there.

Standing just outside the door, Hermione looked around, trying to figure out what her next move was. To here left was the town and to her right was a field. Straight ahead a ways was a small forest. Going with the last option, Hermione tore off running. Running had always helped her think more clearly, as contradictory as it sounded. When she was running she could focus on breathing deep, the landscape she was passing, and forget about whatever had been bothering her.

Hermione leaped over a garden gnome that had just poked his head out of his little burrow. The gnome squeaked and dove back into the hole. She set a steady pace and made her way quickly to the edge of the woods, which wasn't as far as she first thought it was. When she stopped to take a breath she had her first chance to really look around.

The woods was fairly sparse, the trees were few and far between, enough so that she could see something shimmering a few yards into the wooded area. Deciding that since she was already out here, so went to investigate.

Birds sang above her head as she enter, walking now, taking in the trees around her. Then sparkling in front of her was a small lake. Rocks lined once side and a denser clump of trees on the other. A few birds few above it while there were a few ducks actually swimming around. Hermione looked around in awe. She'd never seen a place so simple, and pure—so unchanged by mankind. Making her way over to the rocks she noticed that she had intruded on someone else.

Stepping forward cautiously a shock of red hair alerted her as to who exactly she was sharing this beautiful glen with. He was lying on his back, face turned up soaking in the sunlight with his legs hanging over the edge of the rock.

Again Hermione tried not to intrude, and this time a twig on the forest floor gave away her position. She stepped on the twig and it snapped under her weigh. His head shot up and she froze. 'At least he doesn't have his wand trained of me like a common criminal this time.' She thought idly to herself.

"We have a habit of meeting up like this, don't we?" He asked relaxing when he recognized her.

"I guess we do." Hermione agreed softly.

"Well come on up." George invited, already lying back down.

Hermione obliged and climbed gracefully up to where George was. He was stretched out like a cat, soaking up the rays of sun light. She had to fight the impulse to rub his belly as she would Crookshanks, instead she shook her head and turned to look out over the lake.

"Nice view hm?" George asked not even bothering to open his eyes.

She nodded and George opened one eye to catch it. "Do you come out here often?" He heard Hermione ask quietly.

Shrugging, he sat up next to her and turned to face the same way she was. "Every once in a while, I suppose. When things just get to be too much, and I just need a nice place to sit, alone, and think. Everything is so calm here. Nothing is ever bothered of different when I come out here. It's always the same." He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin lightly on them.

"I know exactly what you mean." Hermione agreed. She never thought she would have a conversation like this with George, but her heart leapt at the chance. "I wish I had a place like that. It used to be Hogwarts, and it is for that year at least. But then you come back the next year, and there are new kids, and your old spots have been taken over by those new kids. It's just—not ever the same." She finally settled on.

George turned his head slightly to look her in the face. She was still staring out over the lake, but when she felt his eyes on hers she turned to him. Their eyes locked and they found that neither of them wanted to break their gaze.

A million thoughts ran through each of their heads but neither acted on them. They sat there for who knows how long just watching each other, barely even blinking.

Unexpectedly, a loud quack startled to two and they both looked away. George cleared his throat and started the conversation again. "That's exactly how I felt. Like nothing is really ever yours. Then I found this place, I haven't even told Fred about it. It was just nice to find some place that was mine."

Hermione suddenly felt like she really shouldn't have come into the woods to explore. She felt as though she had encroached on his special place.

"Oh no, Hermione, I don't mind that you're here. Honestly." George saw the change of her facial expressions and felt the need to explain. "Actually it's kind of nice having someone else here who understands, who knows how rare a place like this is in the world. I like you being here."

She smiled and looked down at the ducks that were swimming around happily. Ducklings followed their mother duck around in a slow circle searching for lunch. A few feet away were lily pads and cat tails sitting calmly on the surface. Ribbiting quietly were a couple little green frogs.

"Do you like it here, Hermione?" George asked after a few minutes.

The witch turned, breaking away from the scene below her, and gave him a questioning look.

"I mean here, at the Burrow, with everyone." He elaborated.

Sighing, she mulled over an answer. "I always love being where ever my friends are—I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"I sense a 'but' coming next." George teased.

Hermione smiled again. "But," she started, "I'm not sure exactly what." Her brow furrowed slightly. She hated not knowing things. "I guess, I just like time to myself is all, when I don't have to worry about making everyone else happy. I like the quiet." She wasn't exactly depressed by this revelation. She had been this way for as long as she could remember. It was all habit to her now. Nonetheless she felt a pair of long arms wrap around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't have to make other people happy." George whispered in her ear. "You should want to make yourself happy."

She shivered slightly when his breath ticked her ear. "I know that." She sighed. "But it's so much easier this way. I do have a balance of both you know. I have the little things, and those are the things I like best."

He gave her a squeeze and hugged her tighter. "You, Hermione Granger, are truly something else."

Smiling she turned her head to thank George. What she wasn't ready for was his face to still be right next to hers. When she turned, she found herself kissing the boy hugging her.

The kiss took him completely by surprise but being a boy, or man, he started to kiss back. This too however, took Hermione by surprise and she gasped slightly and attempted to jump out of his arms.

"What was that?" she asked shrilly, blush covering her cheeks as she disentangled herself from his hold.

"What was what? You started it—I though you wanted that!"

"I was—I mean, ugh! I wasn't trying to do that! George we both are seeing other people. We—we just can't. Not right now" With those departing words, Hermione jumped from the rock and sprinted back to the Burrow.

George started after her dumbfounded. What had he done this time? He'd royal screwed up that's what. His head rested in his palms. "Smite me now gods, please." He begged quietly.

**tbc**


	11. Chapter XI

_A/n: I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say, "Hello", "Good-bye!" I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!  
Disclaimer: checks watch Oh foo, I don't have a watch. I also don't own Harry Potter OR Alice in Wonderland. Damn my luck._

* * *

**- Chapter 11**

_'like a broken clock-  
i'm out of time.'_

"I –puff- can't –puff- do this –puff- anymore!" Hermione declared once she was safely in the confines of the kitchen. "It just isn't worth it!" She paused. "It's not right!"

"You know, they say the first sign of insanity is talking to oneself." A teasing voice came from the doorway.

Hermione whipped around, nearly causing self-induced whiplash. Then she sniffed. "So I've been told."

"Brrr," Ginny mocked as she entered the kitchen, grinning happily. "Did it get colder in here, or is it just your sunny disposition?"

"Save it Gin. What do you want now?"

"Well you're chipper. Who's to say that I want anything? Maybe I just _happen_ to pass by the window upstairs and I just _happen_ to see that you were running off in the same direction my brother had taken just a few minutes previous and _happen_ to know that you stayed there for quite a while?" Ginny batted her eyelashes innocently in her friends direction.

Hermione only rolled her eyes and barely suppressed a snort of disbelief.

"Okay, okay." The red-head sighed and gave in. "I want details. I did see all that, now I want to know what happened. Did he make a move? Did you make a move? Where their any moves made at all, period? Give me something—please!"

She was practically begging and Hermione couldn't help but be amused by the whole scene. "Rather interested aren't you." Ginny crossed her arms in response and the brunette just shook her head. "You know Gin I was hoping to have a nice, quiet summer. But, I guess I shouldn't have expected that around here."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Hermione cut her off. "No I didn't mean it in a negative way. There are just so many people here – not that it's a bad thing. It just means less and less can be hidden from wandering eyes." She racked a hand through her hair unconsciously. "I love it here, I really do. But right now I'm sick of what I've got myself into – and I'm just. I'm tired."

A silence followed as Ginny had the decency to look a bit abashed. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. It's just – I've always wanted you as part of the family. So I was going to make it happened by any means possible, even if it wasn't the smartest way to begin with. Oops." She rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Guess my advice isn't that great after all. I mean – I never did get Harry to like me did I?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "Hey, now that's not for your lack of trying though eh? Harry's well, I mean he can be – sometimes." Pausing for a moment she had to think of how do describe her best friend, "One of a kind." She finally decided on.

Giggling softly, Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Enough about that," Waving her hand dismissively, "Now, what really happened out there?"

The brunette smiled and dove into retelling her adventure into the woods.

* * *

"… And that's when I came running back in here. I didn't know what else to do! You're brother _kissed _me! Wouldn't you have done the same?" Hermione finished in a huff, not even thinking about what she was asking.

"I think if one of my brothers tried kissing me, we would have another problem entirely." Ginny told her friend, eyebrows furrowed in mock seriousness.

Hermione gave her a look that clearly said, 'you _know_ what I meant.'

Ginny waved her hands in front of her as if trying to ward her off. "So, George finally kissed you. The thing that you've wanted since you left your house knowing you would see him here. And what do you do; chicken out and run away."

"Well, when I thought of _that_ happening it also involved us going out—not currently seeing other people!" Hermione moaned, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Oh, you're being so over dramatic. This is simple to fix. You can do it like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"I can?" the brunette asked, her tone coloured with disbelief.

"Stop that or I won't tell you. I've gotten you this far, how much more can go wrong?" Ginny asked diplomatically.

Hermione only raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Er, okay so with the people in question a _lot_ could go wrong. But it won't." She added hastily. "All you have to do is break off things with Blaise. See, clean and simple." Ginny clarified smugly.

"_That's_ your brilliant plan?" Hermione asked, raising her voice slightly. "Didn't I say going into this that I didn't want anyone getting hurt? And what did you make me do? Go out with a boy who genuinely wanted to go out with me again which whom I didn't have the _least_ bit ofinterest in any longer?! The go on tolead on said boy, AND your brother? Who _are_ you?"

Ginny sat there, frozen to the kitchen table which she had perched herself on. Only, she wasn't staring at Hermione; she was looking at someting behind her.

"You were leading me on?" asked a quiet voice from the doorway.

Whipping around for the second time that afternoon, Hermione saw George standing in the aforementioned doorway. She could just picture herself; hair wild from being tossed around, and the perfect deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. Oh bugger.

"No George, that's not what I meant. You didn't hear the entire conversation. I said-" George however, cut her off.

"I think I may have heard enough of it." He continued in that same quiet, sad voice.

Hermione was horrified. "No you see-" But she was cut off again by George retreating back outside and into the garden. Letting out a scream of anguish, she turned on her heel an flew up the few flights of stairs to Ginny's bedroom

"_Pack_!" She half screamed to her suitcase. Quickly a few things flew from around the room and gathered neatly in her trunk. She yanked her cloak off the bed in front of her and walked around the bed to stand by the trunk.

Before Ginny could come in, Hermione locked the door to prevent her entrance. "Hey!" Came her muffled yell from outside. "You can't lock me out of my own room! I live here!"

Ignoring her friend, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill to scribble a hasty note to Ron and Harry.

_Harry and Ronald,_

_I'm sorry for not giving you a proper good-bye but things have become complicated here and something has come up at home that I must attend too. I'm sure Ginny will be happy to simplify things further. Contact me by owl at a later date if you wish._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. – Please tell you mum I'm really sorry and thank you for everything she's done for me._

She charmed the paper so only the intended could open and read it.

Not three seconds later she had made up her mind. She apparated home.

* * *

"Hello mum? I'm home!"

A head ducked out from the kitchen. "Is that you honey, what are you doing home? I though that I wouldn't see you until Christmas?" Mrs. Granger asked from the kitchen where she was preparing a roast for dinner. "How did you get here too? I didn't think the fireplace was connected to the flu?"

If Hermione had been in a better mood she would have chuckled. Instead, she sighed wearily and sank down on the sofa. "Don't you remember me receiving my apparition license at the end of this past school year? And it's Floo. It's not the same thing as the sickness."

"Of course, of course, now what were you saying darling?" her mother asked while slicing potatoes and carrots.

"Oh mum, I've royally screwed up everything!" she exclaimed.

Walking around the counter and wiping her hands on her apron, Mrs. Granger assessed the state in which her daughter had arrived. "Is this one of your 'teenage emergencies'?" Her mother asked seriously.

Not the kind she was thinking. "Please mum, I don't have emergencies. I have small…" She wracked her brain for the right word, "Predicaments."

"Of course you do." The older woman said nodding her head. "What happens to be the cause of this particular 'predicament'; a boy maybe?"

How did mothers _always_ know?

* * *

**tbc**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/n: It hasn't been a month yet! Okay - this is a late birthday/celebrating HP5 present (Have you seen it yet?! I've already seen it 4 times!)! ALSO! I have a plea! Does anyone Role Play (RP)? My bffl and I have started one on a ProBoard site and are looking for more RolePlayers. If you're interesting I'll send you the link, review or PM me. Oh and another also, would you all hate me if I changed my PenName?_

_Slight warning: This chapter is rather random - and really little point to the story thus far. BUT! I think it's going to help for LATER in the story. And - it was really cool so I had to do it. :D Oh, and sorry for any type-os. I honestly didn't check that hard._

_Dedication: slytherinequeen23. She's one of my very best reviewers and I wait for her review each time I update!_

_Disclaimer: I've found something else I own! Iola! She's going to be my new fictional best friend. Oh, but the Harry Potter bit, I still don't own that._

* * *

**- Chapter 12**

_"An eye for an eye  
Only winds up making the whole world blind."  
- Gandhi_

Hermione spent the rest of the summer with her parents trying to keep busy. She tried getting a job and hanging out with all of her other friends. They would keep her mind off the situation for a little while, but she constantly found herself day dreaming and losing herself in her thoughts.

She couldn't even keep her and her mother's conversation from repeating it's self over and over again in her mind.

_Hermione put a palm to her forehead. "I hope you're still not on about me and Ron, mum, because that's really not an option for me right now." Or ever, she thought to herself._

_Her mother shook her head. "No, no, no. Not Ronald, one of his brothers. The older ones, the one with the twin."_

"_Fred and George?" Hermione asked incredulously. How did her mother remember them?_

"_Yes, yes. The colourful, funny ones, I always liked them." She was thoughtful for a moment. "It's George isn't it?" Her mother tapped her chin and gazed fixatedly at her daughter. "It is." She decided. "The quieter one with the nice eyes."_

_Hermione could only stare at her mother, mouth a gap. They _still_ always knew! "How did you know?" She ran her hands through her hair distractedly, had she really been that obvious?_

"_Mother's intuition." Her mother smiled mischievously. At this Hermione could only raise an eyebrow and suppress a snort._

"_Really, mum?"_

_Her mother sighed and grinned. "Okay, okay. So perhaps Mrs. Weasley owled me a bit while you were with them."_

_Hermione continued to stare at her mother._

"_Fine. Maybe I owled her first." She finally consented. "But I was only curious! And – checking on your welfare."_

"_Because I always have such a problem with the Weasley's." Hermione grinned._

_Shaking her head, her mother began laughing. "I didn't think you would. But, you _are_ here now. And I can't help the feeling that I'm missing out on a lot of details."_

_With this Hermione sighed and began relaying her story._

"Hermione? Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE!"

The aforementioned witch was pulled from her stupor. "Huh? What?"

"I've been calling your name for the past four minutes, Hermione. Are you thinking about that boy from your school again?" Her best muggle friend, Iola asked concerned.

They were sitting in a local café having a coffee. Iola had been surprised to see her friend home so soon, but welcomed the chance to hang out. She thought that she had left for her school friend's house, but found Hermione on her doorstep three weeks ago.

"Boy?" Hermione asked, still trying to pull herself away from her thoughts.

"Yes," Iola sighed tiredly. "The one that you like, but pretended not to by going out with some other boy but no he thinks that you were only using him."

Hermione grimaced. "Not exactly."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I've just missed you."

"I have too." The witch agreed. "I wished I could have had you there. You would have known what do to. You're always so level headed."

Iola grinned. "Level headed? Me? Hermione dear you haven't been around enough." She laughed but became serious. "But really, how can this Ginny girl say she's your friend? Her plan was shite."

Sighed, Hermione had to agree. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so wrapped up in the whole thing—I forgot what I was actually doing. SEE! That's why I needed you there!" She began banging her head on the table.

This sent Iola into peals of laughter. "Oh Hermione, 'Mione, 'Mione. It's because you like him. What girl _hasn't_ done something stupid over some guy she has liked. It's part of the girl code, or rule book."

"But _I _don't! I just don't! _I'm_ supposed to be the level headed one. The one always in control of the situation! I've never screwed up something before." The polyjuice potion incident sprang into the front of her mind put she impatiently brushed it way. This was no time for her conscience to rear it ugly head.

"You just told me I was the level headed one." Iola teased.

"That's when I'm with you." Hermione stressed. "With my friends—oh that sounded just awful!"

"Hermione, Hermione. Calm down, love. I know what you mean. You have your home friends and your school friends. It's okay, I understand." She shook her head at her high strung friend.

"You're always so understanding!" wailed Hermione. "I don't deserve to have a friend like you!"

Again, Iola began laughing. "Come on Hermione, let's get out of here. We're meeting Caleb soon anyway." Caleb was another of Hermione's long time muggle friends, more of a brother to both of the girls than anything.

"I can't." Hermione sighed. "I need to pack for school. I leave tomorrow."

"September first." Iola muttered to herself. "I should have remembered. It was just so great hanging out with you that I forgot about you having to leave again."

"I'm such a horrid friend!" Hermione wailed again as Iola guided her out of the café. "I don't deserve to have someone as nice as you!"

Iola patted her hand sympathetically as they walked down the pavement toward Hermione's house. "No you don't. But I like you so you're stuck with me." Her friend told her comfortingly. "Now, let's go get you packed for that school of yours."

Hermione only groaned in response.

"Cheer up butter cup. This is your chance to fix everything. Iola's here to make everything better." She smiled down at her friend.

* * *

Hermione stared at her friend who was currently sitting on her bed in wonderment. She truly felt lucky to know someone as special as Iola. The girl had stuck with her through thick and thin and never questioned Hermione's school or why she never got many letters during the year. If Hermione hadn't been absolutely positively sure about Iola's parent's, she would have sworn there was something magical about that girl. 

The girl in question sat cross-legged on Hermione's comforter. "See? And then no one has to be hurt." She summed up smiling.

"Are you sure it'll be that easy?" the brunette witch asked doubtfully.

"Do you see anyone else here helping you? Of course it's going to work. I'm level headed remember, doesn't that count for something?"

'There are different types of magical.' Hermione decided smiling. "Okay." She agreed. "I'm-I'm going to find some way to contact you this year. Even if it kills me." Hermione promised feeling rather guilty again.

"Pish posh." Iola said waving her hand. "Whatever flirts your fancy. I know you'll have everything turn out alright. You're Hermione Granger after all; Bookworm extraordinaire." She teased her friend good naturedly.

Hermione grinned. She _had_ always had that nickname. Muggle or witch, some things would never change. "Yeah, yeah. Don't bother trying to butter me up. You're already fantastic, you don't need me telling you so."

"Mm, you do have a point there. But so are you Hermione, and who ever you wind up with will be lucky, lucky guy. Muggle or wizard." There was a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"You know?!" Hermione gasped.

Iola quirked an eyebrow at her friend, "So just because you're the bookworm extraordinaire, I'm an idiot? Thanks 'Mione. I love your vote of confidence."

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! It's just—you never said anything before now!"

"Well obviously I wasn't supposed to know silly. But then I was interested to see your reaction, so I spilled the proverbial beans. Also, you needed a nice distraction eh?" She flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Did it work?"

Hermione was still practically speechless.

Iola laughed. "I can see it did."

"How _do_ you know?"

She quirked her eyebrow again.

"No, I know you're not an idiot. But I didn't think I was rather obvious with it. I thought I hid it well." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows confusedly.

"Oh, you were perfectly mysterious." Iola agreed. "You had me in the dark for years. Until…"

"What aren't you telling me, Iola?" Hermione asked seriously.

Iola sighed and straightened herself up. "I'm a Nymph."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Are you really?" she breathed.

The nymph nodded. "I came into my inheritance when I was fifteen."

"You've known for almost three years and you hadn't said anything!"

"You've known you were a witch for almost six and never said anything."

"Touché."

"Now, do you still remember the plan for tomorrow?" Iola asked smiling. "I know I've given you a lot to think about and digest." She teased again.

"Yes, yes. George and Blaise and all that. But Iola! A nymph?!" Hermione was beyond excited. Her best friend was a part of her world. "But you don't go to a special school, you're not a witch or anything?"

"Half nymph." She supplied. "No, we have our own kind of magic and such. We don't have any use for wands."

Hermione was delighted. She had little knowledge on nymphs and was eager to learn. "What do you do then?"

Iola shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, we just kind of," she waved her hand in the air and a green apple appeared, "Do it."

Clapping, Hermione had to ask, "Is that what you really look like, or is it glamour?"

"You caught me." Iola laughed. "Yes it is glamour. I pretty much have to wear it. I'd get too many stares and questions if I didn't."

"What do you—" The question died on Hermione's tongue before she could even finish. "Wow." Was all she could say.

Standing before her was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. Iola had shrunk a few inches, around 5'2'' and was tiny in every sense of the word. Her hair was down to her feet and a brilliant shade of white. She was as pale as morning and had rosy cheeks and pink lips. Her smile dazzled Hermione.

"I see what you mean." Hermione said breathlessly.

Iola gave a tinkling laugh. Hermione thought it sounded like bells. She also hoped she wasn't drooling. But as quick as she had blinked once, the old Iola was standing in front of her, grinning just as wide.

"Now Hermione, are you really ready to go back and face them?" Iola turned serious again. She didn't want her friend to be upset any longer.

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind. "I am." She agreed. "I needed to do something, I knew I did. But I was so flustered I couldn't think."

"Have none of them written you at all?" the nymph asked concerned.

"Yes, they have. I've answered Harry's letters, which are essentially Ron's letters as well. Ginny has said bits but I never really addressed them. And none of them mentioned George." Hermione's mood dampened a bit.

"I'm sorry, love." But I know things will work out. "Call it a Nymph's intuition."

Hermione laughed at the irony of it all. She was ready for tomorrow, and her friend had faith in her. Right now she could handle anything.

* * *

**tbc**


End file.
